expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortaleza de Gutiérrez
Fortaleza de Gutiérrez is a storyline goal which can be started by entering the fort, which is currently occupied by the Stone House tribe. They have claimed the fort after they have offered many tributes to the five guards, who were becoming more panicked by the passing of every moon. Eventually they stopped providing tributes and attacked and killed the guards. As such, they claim to be rightful to own the fort and are not willing to leave without compensation. Reclaiming the fort for the Spanish Crown The Capitán can then offer them 3,000 valuables, which they will reject. By passing a hard diplomacy check, it's possible to convince them. Else another 2,000 valuables can be brought. If a peaceful solution to transfer ownership isn't desired, then attacking them is an option. The Stone House tribe consists of three warriors, three hunters and two civilians. They don't provide much of a challenge, but the fort has traps in certain places. Rebuilding the fort and building a dock When the fort is reclaimed by the Spanish Crown, then the square needs to be cleaned up and a dock needs to be built along the coastline in order to turn the fort into an outpost for Spain and a stepping stone for further conquests. For that purpose, one followers needs to be stationed there for ten days and 5,000 valuables are required to complete the construction of a dock. In case the player has lost track of when it will be completed, look at the coastline. If there is a Spanish settlement, it will then be completed. Further restorations After the followers has completed the construction and the player character has welcomed Umberto, there are other improvements available. There are seven in total and they do the following: *'Barracks' improve the amount of soldiers which can stay at the fort. There are needed for some storyline goals. 1500 valuables and five days. *'Storerooms' allow the player to store valuables, medicine, equipment and rations, so they won't get stolen at the campsite if there is a large stock of them. This is highly recommended to have if the player plans to gain the Ecstacy of Gold achievement. It can also help during the goal Silence Coyotl when the player attempts to amass more than 300 rations. 2000 valuables and five days. *'Workshop' gives the player the opportunity to buy items which can be used in combat and the foreman of the workshop gives the materials for such items as rent to the expedition. *'Trade outpost' will add a market to the fort. 1000 valuables and twelve days. *'Chapel' allows you to pray and gain morale with pious party members. *'Tavern' can be used to boost morale of all party when it's below seven points. It's also needed to recruit Necalli for the expedition. *'Stables': allows the player to restore their moves for a day, which then gets doubled. This can be a great to search for resources around the place. Category:Expeditions: Conquistador storyline goals